Harry Potter and the Auror's Eyes GOOD I PROMISE
by TantricLEDZEP
Summary: Very good 5th Yr. Fanfic where Harry find out who he is, what he is, and what he was born to do. Sorry, I dont wanna give 2 much away in the summary, just read it and you'll see, please review because opinions are needed! Also i may make love in it if you
1. Ms Figg

Chapter 1: Ms. Figg  
  
"Get up boy! Time for breakfast!" yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
With a tired and worn-out face, Harry Potter got out of bed. Being no ordinary boy, Harry was a wizard. Harry headed down the stairs, sleepily, and went into the kitchen of his aunts and uncles house.  
  
"Hurry up and eat your apple Harry, It's Dudderkins birthday!" roared aunt Petunia.  
  
"Great," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
After a pitiful breakfast, Harry joined his horrible aunt and uncle, not to mention a fatter-that-supposed-to-be-even-though-he-is-on-a-diet cousin Dudley. Of course Dudley looked a good 25 pounds heavier considering that his bottom now hangs 5 inches off the chair. Harry watched longily as big fat Dudley opened 46 presents.  
  
"Hey, this is 2 LESS THAN LAST YEAR!" roared Dudley as his 6 chins bobbled with rage.  
  
"Oh, we have 3 special ones for you!" said Uncle Vernon as he passed Dudley a fat envelope.  
  
Harry watched intently as Dudley ripped open the envelope. Excited, Dudley screamed, "WOW, I CANT BELEIVE YOU GOT ME 3 TICKETS TO PENNSYLVANIA!!!! SWEET!!! Is Harry going?"  
  
"No," said Uncle Vernon quickly.  
  
"Sweet," smirked Dudley.  
  
"What??!!? Why not?" said an enraged Harry.  
  
"We do enough for you already boy! Now go to your room and enjoy your last night in this house! You're going to be at Ms. Figg's house the rest of the summer." yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Ms. Figg??!!?", protested Harry  
  
"What the fu-," Harry stopped in mid-sentence and though better of it. Not wanting to get abused by Uncle Vernon, Harry stormed up to his room and jumped on his bed.  
  
"Oh well, at least that's a Dursley-less summer. But Ms. Figg..." though Harry.  
  
Next morning, Harry woke up to the sound of hustling and bustling around Dudley's room... He then heard a pair of heavy feet going down the stairs; Harry assumed they must have been Dudley's. With a brilliant idea, Harry creeped into Dudley's room with a dungbomb. Seeing an open suitcase full with whitee-tightees, Harry couldn't miss the opportunity. Harry whipped the dungbomb, and it landed perfectly so that it exploded and covered all of Dudley's whitees. It made it look like Dudley crapped his pants billions of times. Stealthily, Harry crept back to his room and tried to stifle down his anticipating giggles.  
  
About an hour later, Harry heard 2 pairs of footsteps. He concluded that one must be Petunia's and the others Dudley's.  
  
Listening intently, Harry waited for it.  
  
"OH MY GOD DUDLEY!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?" screamed aunt Petunia.  
  
"I don't no.I-I-I-couldnt-no-never-I-never-done-this!" blabbered Dudley.  
  
Trying to stifle his enormous fit of laughter, Harry jammed his pillow over his face.  
  
  
  
"Dudley? Dudley? How... Why... Oh, it doesn't matter. We'll buy you some extras on the way there," said a ting-to-be-calm-in-a-crisis Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Eww, do I have to wear these?" asked a bewildered Dudley.  
  
"For right now, yes," answered Aunt Petunia.  
  
"But they smell, and they are lumpy and uncomfortable ," complained Dudley.  
  
"I am sorry but you have to," replied Aunt Petunia.  
  
An hour later, and surprised that he wasn't accused or threatened, Harry went downstairs for breakfast. Silently enjoying the hilarity of it, Harry watched in amusement as Dudley walked ,or more precisely waddled, into the kitchen. A foul smell came to the table.  
  
Aunt Petunia gave Dudley some bacon and eggs, while giving Harry a pitiful raspberry the size of a quarter. After breakfast, Harry's uncle remarked, "Harry, we are leaving now. MOVE! I SAID MOVE. NOW!!!"  
  
Quickly, Harry jammed on his shoes and ran next-door to Ms. Figg's. Harry stared as Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon all crammed into a huge van and drove away...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry knocked on Ms. Figg's door. NO answer. He knocked again. No answer. POP. Harry turned around. He saw a much younger looking Ms. Figg.  
  
"What the..." said Harry.  
  
"I have something important to explain to you, Harry," said a calm Ms. Figg.  
  
"Why are you...How are you...." cried a confused Harry.  
  
"Come in. I shall tell you over a nice cup of Pepsi (haha didn't c that coming did you?)," insisted a young-looking Ms. Figg.  
  
While walking inside, Harry noticed something strangely different... "Where are all of your cats?" asked a pondering, confused Harry.  
  
"I will tell you over a cup of Pepsi (still didn't c that coming did u), please don't ask anything more because I already told you: I WILL TELL YOU OVER A CUP OF PEPSI (man you just aren't catchin on, are you?)!!" said an annoyed Ms. Figg.  
  
They walked into a kitchen looking a lot like the Wesley's kitchen. It even had a clock that instead of numbers, it said things like: work, traveling, home, and mortal peril. Ms. Figg grabbed 2 cans and opened em with "A WAND!!!!" screamed an excited Harry.  
  
"Yes, so what?" asked Ms. Figg.  
  
"I thought you were a muggle," exclaimed Harry, "I didn't know..."  
  
"Of course you didn't Harry, no one around this place knew." said Ms, Figg as she sipped some Pepsi (come on, don't u get it yet?).  
  
"Oh, well, where are your cats?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, first of all, they aren't mine. Secondly, the aren't cats. They are aurors. We all stated here on orders to keep watch and protect you." replied Ms. Figg.  
  
"Who sent you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore, of course," said Ms. Figg in a pleasant tone, "Each summer, 13 hand-picked aurors came over here as transfigured cats and I took aging potion. We just kept watch over you for the past 14 years of your life. The only reason they aren't here this year is because of you coming over here, and it just getting so crowded. You see, I gave tickets to your uncle and asked if I could take you in for the summer. He accepted gladly, though I don't no why. Well, I believe you want your Hogwarts things? I'll go get them... Within 10 minutes of looking around, Harry hear a "pop" closeby and saw Ms. Figg holding Harry's snowy owl Hedwig, his top-of-the-line racing broom, and his trunk. Having an idea, Harry asked, "Can you show me where my room is?"  
  
"Of course, my dear," said Ms. Figg.  
  
She led him up a short flight of stairs and showed him his room. He absolutely loved it! It had pictures of broomsticks, Quidditch pitches, and other stuff he loved posted up all over the walls.  
  
"I have, er..., had a son that lived here once." Ms. Figg said.  
  
Harry peered at the room across the hall. For some reason, it had bunnys and pink all over. Just then, Ms. Figg said, "I expect you'll want to write a letter to Sirius."  
  
"Wha... How'd you..." Harry got cut off.  
  
"He and I were old school friends. We both went to Hogwarts. I already know he is innocent. Remus told me. Don't worry about it," said a calm Ms. Figg.  
  
"Where is he?" cried Harry.  
  
"I believe at Remus's house," she said.  
  
"Lupin?"  
  
"Yes. Please, no more questions. I must go downstairs and prepare the er... the... dinner"  
  
"Wha..." Harry was cut off by the sound of the door closing.  
  
Harry decided he might as well just write to Sirius. He would ask how he is doing. After about 20 minutes, Harry looked over his letter to Sirius.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Right now, I am at Ms. Figg's house. How are you? How come you never told me she was a witch? I am worried about you. I want you to stay put and don't follow me. I definitely do not want you to be caught. How is Lupin? Tell him I said hi. Ron said that he is teaching this year, is that true? Do you know who our new defense against the4 dark arts teacher is? Well hope you write back soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
Satisfied, Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and let her take flight. He then relaxed on his comfortable orange and gold colored bed. He though about Hogwarts and his friends. He though about Sirius, Lupin, and other teachers. He though about Cedric and Voldemort. So much was going through his troubled mind.  
  
Feeling drowsy, Harry decided to put his head down on the comfortable pillow. In 20 minutes, Harry was fast asleep dreaming... 


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2: The Dream  
  
Harry feels himself falling, falling down through time somehow. "THUD". Massaging his arm he fell on, Harry looks up and sees a vast crowd of about 40-50 people circling three cloaked men.  
  
"Death eaters!" Harry said to himself.  
  
Suddenly, a cold, high-pitched voice said, "thank you all for gathering. Tonight we shall induct two into our growing numbers. Alex Figg, FORWARD."  
  
One of the three people in the middle took a step forward and lowered his hood. Harry saw what looked like a Tom Riddle with very short hair and red eyes. Harry noticed that he had a little fire tattoo on his upper right arm. Then the high-pitched voice sounded again: "Peter Pettigrew, FORWARD!!"  
  
Another one of the men in the middle stepped forward and pulled off his hood...  
  
"WORMTAIL!!!" Harry cried, but no one heard him.  
  
Harry walked up closer to the three people, dodging death eaters this way and that, until finally he came face to face with Pettigrew.  
  
"This time, I'll kill you!" yelled Harry, as he jammed his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wand.  
  
The high-pitched voice sounded again: "I will subject you to 3 test. A test of pain, cleverness, and braveness. Both of you, stand in front of me."  
  
The man named Alex moved forward but Peter hesitated. "Pettigrew, I said forward, NOW!! Ok, this is the pain test. You both must withstand the pain; if you don't, you will die. Succeed, and you shall do the next test. Now Figg, I shall test you first. CRUCIENDIUM!"  
  
Harry saw a yellow light shoot out of the cloaked man's head and hit Figg's chest. Figg started to fall on the ground and shake as if he were having a seizure. After about a minute of this, the cloaked figure stopped, and helped Figg to his feet. Figg was shaking, but seemed as if he was just cold; he looked like nothing else happened to him. The cloaked man put down his hood...  
  
"VOLDEMORT! Oh I should've known." Harry said but no one heard him.  
  
"Peter, step forward," said the high, cold voice.  
  
Wormtail was shaking head to foot. He looked like he was about to die. Harry thought that he would definitely not handle this; but how could he still be alive in the future? Maybe it is the future? But no, then Figg would be dead by now.  
  
"CRUCIENDUM!!", yelled Voldemort, but the curse only hit Pettigrew's belly and bounced off. "Pettigrew, I have underestimated you. You have strong illonic powers eh? Well, then now we move onto the next test. You are now going to both dual each other, and instead of a wand, I want you to use your illonic powers to knock your foe unconscious. Figg, Pettigrew, bow to each other!"  
  
They bowed, and stood quickly. "On my count you start. 3..2..1..GO!!"  
  
Pettigrew suddenly closed his eyes tight and it looked as if he was turning dark brown or black. Figg, though trying, couldn't seem to do anything. He kept closing his eyes and shuddering, but could not turn black. Suddenly, Pettigrew's eyes started to glow a bright blue, and they shot out a streak of bright blue light. It hit Figg in the forehead, and next thing Harry knew, he was laying on the ground, but he wasn't breathing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry ran over to the "unconscious" Figg, and looked at his face. It was as if he was frozen in place. As if he was petrified but for some reason he started to turn black, dark black. He started to rise, 2 feet, 3 feet, until about 6 feet into the air, the black around Figg just shattered, as if he was incased in a rock, then, he glowed dark red, and a fiery red light shot from his outstretched hand to Wormtail's bewildered and confused face, and Wormtail fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
"Wow, very good both of you," Voldemort said, reviving Wormtail," I expect you both to accell in the last test. Now, I have 2 innocent people behind my back. If you are really ready to become a death eater, you will show braveness in this task, and you will know what to do. Now, both of you get ready. GO!!'  
  
Voldemort moved aside, and there were 2 children about 3 years old. They were crying and shrieking in agony. Figg looked confident and proud while pulling his wand out of his pocket, while on the other hand, Wormtail was shaking again and was fumbling with his wand.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" cried the low voice of Figg.  
  
The first baby fell dead to the dirty ground. Wormtail was facing the other way, however, so he didn't see it.  
  
"Avvvv-aaaaaa-dda Keeddkeeddavra." said Wormtail through twitches of fear.  
  
A large beam of green light erupted from the tip of Wormtail's wand and it hit the baby in the face. The baby fell over, silent and stone-faced.  
  
"Well done, well done. Well I believe that we all agree that both of you are qualified to become death-eaters. Congratulations...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry started to feel himself being lifted, floating through the air like he was on an invisible broomstick. All of a sudden, the invisible broomstick had vanished, and Harry felt himself falling again. This time he landed in a cold, dark chamber.  
  
"This looks like a dungeon of Hogwarts!" Harry thought to himself...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry saw a battered, beat-up, bloody Snape talking to Dumbledore.  
  
"We must get the order together soon, Albus!" cried Snape. "Yes, but many still don't believe he is back; people's ignorance is just making it harder and harder. It will be hard to put the Order together again under Fudge's nose. He is constantly barging in everywhere I go asking questions and advice. He is a fool, for first he is not even takin action to get the giants on our side! But yes, we have to put it together," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Does Harry know?. You know, about the importance of his scar, and what it means?" asked Snape.  
  
"No, but I believe that it would be best to wait a little longer, for the start-of-term is nearing", said Dumbledore.  
  
"Wormtail, Peter I mean, I saw him." said Snape, "I can't believe I was so stupid. I should've known that Black wasn't that stupid. I mean, with his brains, he could've though," laughed Snape.  
  
Harry lunged toward Snape, only to find himself lying face first on the stone floor. Harry had passed right through Snape as if he was a ghost!  
  
Suddenly, Harry felt a new sensation in his scar; it was like it was collecting something: energy. All of a sudden, a yellow light came out of Harry's eyes, and his scar burned so feircley, it started to bleed.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!NNNNOOOOO!AAAARRRGHH!!" screamed Harry.  
  
"Honey, are you alright?" said Ms. Figg concerningly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The Lightning Aurors

Chapter 3: The lightning Auror  
  
Harry clutched his head in agony and pulled his hand away to reveal a large, glistening spot of blood.  
  
"Oh my God, Harry! What did you do?" cried Ms. Figg, amazed as she looked at the ceiling.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and everything was blurry. He put his glasses on and gasped. Harry was staring at a huge, smoldering hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Did I do that?" asked Harry while Ms. Figg took out a hankercheif and pressed it against Harry's head.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe, but if you did then. that explains everything. your scar. why did I not see it earlier?" Ms. Figg said in amazement as if she was talking more to herself than to Harry.  
  
"Wha---," Harry was cut off by a 'shh' from Ms. Figg.  
  
Harry noticed, as Ms. Figg brought the handkerchief down on Harry's head again, that on Ms. Figg's upper right arm was a tattoo that looked strangely like a fire. Confused and pondering, Harry noticed that the tattoo had looked exactly like the one he saw in his dream, the one he saw on the man named.  
  
"Was your son a death eater?" blurted out Harry without thinking.  
  
"How'd you know? Well, if you must know, yes. He told me about 15 1/2 years ago befor running away. I have seen him recently, yes, but not for reasons you may think," replied a slightly put-out Ms. Figg.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know, it was my dream." Harry explained.  
  
"Your dream? Tell me about it." Ms. Figg said.  
  
So Harry explained all about the induction of her son and Pettigrew, and then asked her what illonic powers were.  
  
"Well, I think it would be best for Dumbledore to answer that question, I'm sorry." Ms. Figg answered.  
  
"Oh yah, and also. Harry trailed off telling her about what he saw with Dumbledore and Snape.  
  
"Harry, do you know why you have green eyes?" Ms. Figg asked.  
  
"Uh, because my mom had them?"  
  
"No, because.well. you are. how do I put this. well you are deeply related to your mother, and again I am sorry but what I am about to tell you is not right for me to tell you, again Dumbledore is the best man for it, I am sorry."  
  
The night trailed on, and so did a couple of weeks until it was a day before Harry's birthday. Worried that something had happened to his friends, Harry had sent letters to them, but on the 30 of July many came to him. Harry, innocently was sitting in his bed, when mysterioulsly, six owls came flying through his window.  
  
"Oh my God, What the---"  
  
He noticed that one of the owls was Hedwig, one was Pig from Ron, another snowy owl, a Hogwerts Tawny owl, a dark screech owl, and an indistinguishable owl that was green.  
  
Excited at all of his "popularity", he decided to open the note from Ron first.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Guess what? You are in for such a surprise tomorrow! Just wait. Oh yah, how is Ms. Figg? Anything from Sirius lately? About a week ago, Hermione told me that she had a great time with Krum. She said she left Bulgaria because he had to go back to his Quidditch team or something like that. Hope all is well.  
  
Sincerely, Ron  
  
"Cool," thought Harry.  
  
Harry then picked up Hedwig's note, and he right away recognized the neat writing of Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm worried about Sirius. I hope he is all right. Anything from him lately? Ron has been acting weird all summer. If I can't meet you earlier, I hope to see you on September 1!! Hope your good.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
"Okay." Harry thought.  
  
Excited still, Harry decided to open the note from the other snowy owl. He realized it must be from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Ms. Figg tells me about your 'accident' a couple of weeks ago. It's alright. The reason I didn't tell you about Ms. Figg before because otherwise Voldemort could find out and you wouldn't be safe in her keeping. Tell me anything going on aroung the house from now on, oh yah, and expect a good present on your birthday! Hope your well!  
  
Your Godfather, Sirius  
  
Thinking longily of a father he could but can't have, Harry wiped the tears from his eyes. He now eyed the Hogwarts owl. He found out it contained the school letter and one from Hagrid.  
  
Dear Harry, Me and Fang miss you. Hope to see you at term. Be careful. Hope your feeling good, Your friend, Hagrid  
  
Then Harry opened the Hogwarts envelope.  
  
  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Code of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International. Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We welcome you to your 5th year here at Hogwarts. Fifth years are now, because of a new addition, allowed a chance of visiting a place on a field trip. There are three choices:  
  
Azkaban, Azkaban Island  
  
Cairo, Egypt  
  
Chicago, Illinois  
  
The trip costs 2 galleons, so please have your money and permission at the start of term. Term begins September 1. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry then looked at the supply list to see he only needed new books.  
  
COURSE BOOKS All students must have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)- Miranda Goshawk An Advanceed Guide to Transfiguration- Emeric Switch Moste Potente Potions- Ivanna Sukyorvalls Dark times: from Power to Downfall- Trom Edlov Defense Against Illonics; Offense for Noronics- Chris Chelios  
  
Harry then ripped open the letter from the black screech owl.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hello again. It has been over a year since we have talked. It will be nice to teach again. Hope you're in my class! An old friend, Remus Lupin  
  
Harry looked at his final and smallest letter. It looked as if it had been made out of newspaper clippins, and he quickly realized it was. He opened the letter and gasped. In newspaper clippings it said:  
  
We KnOW WHerE YoU aRE sO UnLesS yoU JoIN us We wiLl kIlL yOu aNd YoUr FriEndS. bE AfRaID aNd ScaReD bECAusE yOU aRe aS gOOD As dEAd. SirIUs BlACk wILl DiE tOo.  
  
Harry gasped at the letters last words and ran to Ms. Figg.  
  
"Ms. Figg! They are here or no, what is this," screamed a confused, scared Harry Potter.  
  
"Calm dow, calm down. It's alright," Ms. Figg said.  
  
Harry handed her the letter and she gasped and screamed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " How...how could they-how did they-did he find a way to break it, or-" Mrs. Figg stopped mumbling to herself, and gasped, and Harry watched her, in this very perculiar manner.  
  
"Uh...Mrs. Figg?" He asked her catiously.  
  
"What?! Oh! Honey, I'm so sorry about all of this," her voice was soothing, but her eyes were filled with terror, as she turned to Harry, "I don't know what to do! I have to go see Dumbledore, but I can't leave you here, and of course you can't apparate!" She started mumbling to herself again, and Harry couldn't help but smile. It seemed that whenever witches or wizards were in doubt they all went to Dumbledore for help.  
  
"Well how about floo powder?" Harry suggested hopefully. He wanted to see Dumbledore too, to learn about what had happened nights ago with his scar.  
  
" No no, floo powder is much too risky, he might intercept us..."  
  
"Mrs. Figg, what exactly is going on here??" Harry asked her.  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry about all of this, let me explain. I was a friend of your parents, I was told to protect them, and when they died, I was to protect you to. But, if you were to stay with me, my son would most likely tell Voldermort where you were. Therefore, you were sent to live with the Dursleys, and I came here, so I could at least watch over you. This summer, Dumbledore cast the Fidelius charm once again, but warned me to pick the secret keeper well. I am afraid I did not pick as well as I thought..." Her voice faded sorrowfully, and she looked into Harry's eyes for a moment. He had barely enough time to take all this in before she urged him, "Hurry, we haven't got much time, we need to get to Hogwarts!" "NO! MY BIRTHDAY IS IN A DAY AND I WANT EVERYTHING TO GO GOOD!" screamed Harry  
  
"Okay, but we must have protection, just a minute Harry" and Ms. Figg disappeared with a pop.  
  
Harry felt very vulnerable all by himself in her house. Every creak and drip of water scared him; when he heard a pop, he ran over to the source of the sound. To his horror, standing right there was a person he hated, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" screamed Harry in shock.  
  
"I have orders to take you to---" he stopped in mid-sentence due to the fact that he had been stunned.  
  
Standing over his body was a man Harry was most relieved to see: Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank You! Wait, where is Ms Figg?" Harry asked.  
  
"She is off doing something else very important to me, please rest Harry, for you must get ready for your birthday.er.I mean you must be tired, right?" Dumbledore said.  
  
Had Harry's ears deceived him? Did Dumbledore almost let something slip? Just then, Harry realized some things he had to ask Dumbledore.  
  
"Proffesor-"  
  
"Please call me Albus, Harry. We are not in school"  
  
"Oh, sorry, well, Ms. Figg told me that you would tell me what illonic power is. What is it?"  
  
"Illonic power is the opposite of noronic power." Seeing Harry's confused face, Dumbledore continued, " You know about Aurors right?"  
  
Harry nodded his head.  
  
"Well Aurors are hand picked by their level of noronic power. You see, noronic power involves elemental levels. Like Lightning aurors are the best, Fire are next, and then Water. Then there is illonic power, usually used by death eaters or anti-aurors. They have elemental levels of Lightning, Ice, and Earth. All of these elements can hurt each other. Lightning aurors are very, very rare, and only 5 lightning Aurors ever existed."  
  
"Who?" Harry asked, while still trying to work all of the information about the powers out.  
  
"Think Harry! You know how aurors are marked?"  
  
" Tatoos!" Harry said, while remembering Figg, as a wild idea.  
  
"No, no, no. They are marked by the blood of their skin. The only blood that someone can see on the outside. And where does blood show permanently?"  
  
"Oh my God!! Are you saying."  
  
"You shouldn't be so startled Harry, think of how you keep escaping when danger is very close, now do you understand?"  
  
"My scar means, but no! How could I be, if, wait! Was Voldemort a Lightning Auror?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. He, your father, Alastor Moody, you, and me are the only ones to walk the face of this planet." Dumbledore said in a very calm tone. "Harry, now do you understand why Voldemort wanted to kill your dad?"  
  
"Umm, because. Oh! Because he wanted to be the only lightning element auror!"  
  
"Precisely, now, I can take no furthur questions, I am very tired. We can talk more tommorow", Dumbledore said in a calm, soothing manor.  
  
Harry ran up to his room and layed down. He quickly fell asleep, and woke up next morning without an idea of what was about to happen. 


	4. Useless

Yo, review and ill post more chapters 


	5. Okay, here we go

Ok now I am gona write anuther chapter. I promise itll be out in less than a week, okay? Also, please review more, I fell like no one likes it. 


	6. FINALLY I DIDIT 1

I think I am quitting becuz tha book aredy came out. I dono. Shud I continyu? 


End file.
